


Fitting Together

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [81]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Hashirama is thrilled to be out of the village for a while and having his secret crush along only makes things that much better.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Hashirama
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Fitting Together

Hashirama was aware that his every step practically bounced him back in to the air like a spring but he couldn’t help himself, he was just so happy. As the Hokage he very rarely got to leave the village for any reason these days, let alone for actual missions, and he’d started to think he would spend the rest of his days locked in that drafty office with Tobirama standing over his shoulder frowning until he completed his paperwork. Getting handed an excuse to escape that life for a just a few days was a literal dream come true.

And having Kakashi with him? That was more than the cherry on top, that was a boon he hadn’t even dared to dream of.

“If you bounce any higher I may lose you up in the clouds,” his companion murmured.

“Can’t help it,” Hashirama declared cheerfully. “I’m just so happy!”

“Maa, I can see that.”

He turned to Kakashi with a big smile and asked, “Aren’t you happy? You love getting out on missions!”

“True, I like seeing how the world hasn’t changed yet between this time and the time period I come from.” His companion assumed a thoughtful look – or at least Hashirama assumed it was a thoughtful look. Sometimes it was hard to tell through the mask.

For a few steps he was thoroughly distracted contemplating the mystery of what lay underneath that stretchy mystery barrier but Hashirama didn’t realize he was staring so blatantly until Kakashi came to a stop and cocked his head to the side with his one visible eyebrow raised up to the line of his slanted headband.

“Is there something on my face?”

“Oh! No! I was only…well, I was wondering what your face looked like.”

“Yes, lots of people do,” Kakashi teased him and Hashirama groaned.

Neither brought the subject up again as they continued on their way, making easy conversation until evening came and they realized that in Hashirama's eagerness to leave the village he had failed to plan out accommodations for where they would stay the night. His oversight left them scrambling to locate the closest town and praying there were still rooms available. Lucky for them there was indeed a single room left. Unfortunately for Hashirama's continued sanity there was also only one bed in that room.

“The situation is my fault,” he admitted easily, “so I should be the one to take the floor.”

“You think I’m going to let the Hokage of our mighty village sleep on the floor?” Kakashi tossed back. Hashirama narrowed his eyes doubtfully.

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Probably. But not if it’s you. I wouldn’t mind just sharing the bed if it’s you.”

He winked and then turned away to dig through his pack for something and it took until he stood up again for Hashirama's poor unprepared brain to reboot after that comment. As Kakashi tootled off to the bathroom Hashirama continued to stand there like a fool for several minutes without doing anything. Eventually he was able to shake off the stupor and eye the bed.

Spatially speaking they could indeed fit on that mattress together with few problems despite the fact that neither of them were small men. If it was only a matter of space he would have no worries. The problem was that the limited space meant cuddling around each other and he wasn’t sure if Kakashi had factored that in when he’d said he was fine with sharing. Sure the man might be a genius, he was sort of infamous for catching details that others missed much like Tobirama did, but he was only human. There was bound to be a few things he missed sometimes.

When the bathroom door opened again Kakashi didn’t look the least bit surprised to find Hashirama there with what was probably quite an anxious look on his face.

“If you don’t want to I would understand,” his companion said.

“Oh I would like to! I mean I wouldn’t mind! Ah, um, oh dear. That probably sounded terribly awkward. And I’m only making it worse now, aren’t I? Please stop me from talking!” Hashirama wrung his hands together fretfully, worried he’d just given away too much and ruined their friendship, but Kakashi only gave him that adorable eye smile of his.

“Yeah alright.”

The last thing Hashirama expected was for Kakashi to pull down that infernal mask to reveal a handsome face with a cute mole. But if that wasn’t surprising enough he followed such an incredible reveal by leaning forward to steal a chaste kiss, rocking back on his heels afterwards with a cheeky grin.

“Sharing the bed doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you,” he murmured.

“Oh my,” was all Hashirama could say in a shaken voice.

Evidently he’d had nothing to worry about all along.


End file.
